


Valentine’s Day ~ Years Later ~

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Socks, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 7 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!This follows 2018’s Valentine’s Day prompt.Aurore is six now, and wants in on Frisk’s preparations for a special Valentine’s Day surprise for Sans. :3





	Valentine’s Day ~ Years Later ~

Frisk sat crosslegged in a comfy blanket nest on the couch, laptop in hand as she browsed online. She hummed thoughtfully as Papyrus burst through the front door, small child in tow.

HELLO DEAR SISTER-IN-LAW! Papyrus smiled, closing the door behind him with a thud. AURORE HAD A GREAT TIME AT THE PARK WITH HAPPYBLOOK!

* Mommy! Mommy! the little skeleton child squealed with glee, * Happy pushed me on the swing sooooo high! And then I jumped off but Uncle Pappy said not to and I went WOOSH and he caught me!

The serene woman looked at her child and smiled, love and contentment flowing out into the once quiet house. She set her computer aside, motioning the six year old into her arms even as she lovingly rebuked them. 

After a minute of kisses, snuggles, tickles, and talks, she thanked her boney brother-in-law for his help before he left. Mother and child were finally alone.

* Mommy? What’re you doing? Aurore asked, her attention now turned to the open computer.

* I’m looking for socks. 

* Socks? But I have plenty of socks! I don’t need more socks!

Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at her daughter’s frustration. Tiny skeletal fists shook as the child wiggled and fussed in her arms, desperately trying to swat the laptop closed. There were many ways in which Aurore resembled her father, but Sans’ love for socks was unparalleled and his daughter’s love of tidying matched it.

* These aren’t for you, silly bones! Frisk cooed as she nuzzled the child’s rounded mandible. * These are for your father.

* Daddy doesn’t need more socks either! she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms across her tiny ribcage even as she snuggled into her mother’s lap.

* True, but Valentine’s Day is coming up soon, and I thought I’d prepare a little surprise for him.

Giggles and excited laughter tinkled through the house as the calm mother detailed her plan. Aurore agreed that the idea was perfect and wanted to join in too! They spent the afternoon buying any pairs of socks that Sans would like. Comfy, colors, patterens, jokes, any pair of socks that screamed « Sans! » was bought. 

As soon as the shipments arrived, the two would rip open the boxes, carefully washing each pair and hiding them beneath Aurore’s toddler bed for save keeping. Sans was never one to make the bed, much less clean the bedsheets.

Then, the day of reconning arrived. Their plan had to go off without a hitch, but for that to happen, they had to get Sans out of the house. Early. In the morning.

* DADDY!!!!!! the tiny tot squealed as she jumped on the sleeping pile of bones, startling him awake. * HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!

* happy valentine’s kiddo... he wheezed under the strain of his compressed ribcage. * mind if we scooch off to the couch? mommy had a late night at work.

Aurore grinned and nodded, quickly snuggling under the covers before the still-drowsy father could teleport them away. The pair of skeletons lazed on the couch for a few minutes, Sans’ arms draped sleepily over his energetic progeny, before she couldn’t keep still any longer.

* Daddy, I’m hungry, she whined. * Can we have doughnuts today?

* doughnuts? Sans sighed, * why did your mom have to name you... i would’ve picked something less morning-y and more nighttime-y...

* Because Mommy said that Norah didn’t feel like me. Now stop complaining and feed me doughnuts! she commanded. * They taste the best warm anyway.

Sans couldn’t deny either point the small skeleton in his lap had made, and so he plopped her onto the couch and flipped on an early morning cartoon before trudging back to his room to get dressed. Blipping to Frisk’s bedside, he gently kissed her cheek and placed a single chocolate-shaped rose on her bedside table. He still couldn’t understand how his beloved managed to balance her demanding work life as the only human-monster ambassador to the world and her family time. 

* you’re nothing short of amazing, frisky... he whispered as she slept.

Not more than five minutes later, the barebones father walked out the door, large reusable spidersilk bag in hand, and headed for Muffet’s bakery across town.

* MOMMY!!!!!!!!! WE’VE GOT TEN MINUTES TO SET EVERYTHING UP!!!!!! Aurore screamed, her purple soul shimmering brightly under her heart-covered pajamas.

Without a second thought, Frisk threw the covers off of her and dashed down to the kitchen. They had timed how long it took Sans to fetch doughnuts from Muffet’s just the other day. As long as they were quick, they would make the deadline.

Coffee? Check.

Coffee table set for breakfast? Check.

Cutesy matching Valentines pajamas for Frisk and Aurore? Check.

Socks littered indescriminately around the living room and dining room floors? Check.

The two girls giggled madly as they cuddled on the couch under a huge pink and red blanket patterened with Sweethearts. It was perfect.

Sans was tired. He loved his little pile of bones more than life itself, but why oh why did she have to take after her namesake to such an extent? He looked out over the quiet town behind him, the sun finally peeking over the roofs. He hated waking up at the crack of dawn, but at least he could spend these precious few moments of peace admiring the sunrise...

He turned back to the front door and turned the knob. The giggling from inside had stopped. 

* Shhh! he heard his girls whisper to each other. 

He opened the door to a sea of socks of all different sizes and colors and couldn’t help but laugh.

* Pick up your socks Daddy! Aurore commanded, her small stature increased by the fact that she was standing up on the couch. * I have never ever seen such a mess in my life!

Tears of happiness poured out of his eye sockets as he bent down to pick up the first of many socks. This was a prank worth following through with. The doughnut-laden spidersilk bag was put to the side as he picked up a star-patterned sock. Its texture was interesting, but the most interesting thing was the crinkling he heard as he felt the fuzzy yellow stars. Opening it up, he deftly fished out a small piece of paper and read it. « I love how you always do your best to cheer people up. »

A soft, genuine smile crept across his face as he leaned down to pick up another one. « Daddy I love how you make me fly in the air! » Another one. « I love the kisses you leave me when you think I’m sleeping. » Another one. « I love how patient you are. » Another one. « Daddy I love your pancakes! » Another one. « I love staying up late at night and talking science with you. » Another one. « Daddy I love how we’re both skeletons! » Another one. « Daddy I love it when you play pranks on Uncle Papyrus! »

And another, and another, and another. After a dozen or so socks, Sans finally looked up from his place on the floor and asked:

* are... all of these socks filled with compliments?

* Yup! Aurore responded.

* and... are all of these socks mine now?

* Yup! Frisk chirped, her grin wide as she blew her beloved a kiss. * Happy Valentine’s Day, Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you’ve enjoyed reading all three years of my Frans drabbles!
> 
> Here’s to seeing you all next year! :D  
> ~ Ame.


End file.
